Drop-In
by Wand and a Paperclip
Summary: It's been over three months since Sam and Ainsley started dating, and no one knows. Well, that's until the day of President Bartlet's address to the public about his MS.
1. CJ

**A/N: This story is the companion piece to Bossa Nova. You do not have to read the story to understand this one, but just know that in the story, Sam and Ainsley got together the night of Bartlet's State of the Union. **

**WARNING: *Spoilers for the end of Season 2* ****This takes place the night that Bartlet announces his multiple sclerosis (MS) to the public. It is after Mrs. Landingham dies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the West Wing**

* * *

**CJ's POV**

After the press briefing, I sit down at my desk and just put my head in my hands. It's been one hell of a long day. With the President revealing his MS to the public and then Mrs. Landingham, it's been hard on all of us. I'm going to miss her…

I squeeze my eyes shut as the tears threaten to fall.

I don't have much time to dwell, however, because my phone starts ringing loudly. I pick it up, "Yes, this is CJ Cregg."

"CJ? It's Donna. Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret and I were going to go out for drinks in honor of Mrs. Landingham. We all need it. You want to come?" Donna asks.

I think about it for a second. There are so many things that I need to be doing right now, but I can't concentrate. Not with the Mrs. Landingham still on my mind. I've been so stressed this week; it might be nice to just forget for one night. Because I know that I'll still have a lot to come back to in the morning.

"Sure, Donna," I tell her. "Do you mind if I invite Ainsley? Babish's been giving her a hard time with all of it. I think she could use a break. How about we all meet up in your office in 15 minutes?"

I call Ainsley, but she doesn't pick up so I decide to just head down to the basement. I could use a walk anyway.

Ainsley and I have become friends over the past few months, but especially in the past week. She knew about the president's MS before I did because Babish assigned her to look over the case. He wants a Republican to do the actual trial, and he knows that Ainsley can prepare President Bartlet better than anyone else. It's been pretty hard for her because even though she's a Republican and disagrees with most of our policies, she's a sweet girl and doesn't want to hurt the President. She may not like his politics, but she does like him.

I think about this as I make the long trip down to the basement. After this, I think, she'll deserve a better office. If we even last after this, that is.

I finally get to her hall and I start walking down it. If she's not there, I'll check the mess and then Sam's office. Those are basically the only other places that she goes.

I walk into her office, and at first, I don't see her. Then I see some movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turn, and in the corner are Ainsley and Sam, talking quietly and kissing.

I stop in my tracks. What the hell is going on here?

They seem so caught up in their little world that they don't even notice me. But right now, I don't care, "Sam! Ainsley!"

They break apart as if they are on fire. Sam stands up quickly and ruffles his hair nervously, "Hi, CJ. I didn't hear you there…"

"Obviously!" I exclaim. "What the hell?!"

Ainsley stands up and brushes off her skirt. She moves over to her desk and fidgets with her papers, moving them back and forth, "What do you need, CJ?"

I stare at her, "Ainsley, I just saw you and Sam kissing and you ask what I need?" She stays silent and just looks down, blushing. Sam is standing against the wall, biting his lip and shoving his hands in his pockets. He reminds me of a scolded schoolboy.

"Well, I was coming down here to see if you wanted to go out with me and some of the girls, but now we've got this to deal with!" I yell at them.

"Umm, CJ, I have to go. Toby's waiting for me up in his office and…" I glare at Sam's pathetic excuse to try and get away.

"You're not getting out of this, Seaborn. Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure that Toby knows why you're not there," I gesture for him to take a seat before taking out my pager.

_Hey, Donna, something's come up and I can't come. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun and take a break. You all deserve it._ I type quickly.

I turn to Ainsley and Sam, "I'll get right to it. Are you two dating?"

Ainsley looks at Sam cautiously, "Yes."

"How long?"

"Since the State of the Union address," Sam tells me nonchalantly.

"The State of the Union?" I screech. I was thinking maybe a few days, a week, a couple of weeks at the most. But a few months?

They both nod, "Sorry, CJ. We didn't want to tell everyone for a while because it would be a big deal, a senior staffer dating a Republican working in an all Democratic White House. We didn't want to go public."

"But you still didn't tell me? What the hell were you thinking? The moment that you started dating, I should have known. Hell, the moment that you even thought about dating, you should have told me! That doesn't mean that I tell the press right away, but I am your first call. Not Josh, not Toby, not even Leo. You tell me first! When were you planning on telling me anyway?" I'm beyond pissed at this point. These two have been going out for months and I didn't know. If this leaked, it would be bad. I need to control the story, not the public.

"We were talking about telling you soon," Ainsley tells me. "We haven't told anyone else. We didn't know when would be the right time, especially with, well, you know…"

"So no one else knows? You haven't told Josh, or Donna, or Toby?" I ask. I'm stunned that they haven't.

"No," Ainsley tells me. "You were going to be our first call."

"I don't care that I was going to be your first call! I need to know. As soon as you know that you're dating, I know. Not an hour, or a day, or a week later. Right then," I sink into a chair that Ainsley has against the wall. "And you two weren't worried that someone could have seen you and leaked it?"

Sam shrugs, "We were careful."

"Well not careful enough," I shout. "I walked in on the two of you and you didn't hear me until I said something. Someone easily could have seen and leaked it to the press!"

"Sorry, CJ," Sam speaks up sheepishly.

"Sorry? Really, you're just going to say 'Sorry'? Sam, you failed to tell me that you are going out with the Republican Associate White House Counsel and you tell me sorry?" I yell at him.

"Look, CJ, what do you want me to say?" Sam looks like he's getting slightly agitated. I guess I've gone a little too far.

"Maybe it would have been better for Ainsley and me to tell you, but we didn't. I'm so sorry that we didn't want our relationship public! That we don't want to be ridiculed whenever we walk into a party function. We just want to date and see where it goes. Nothing more and nothing less.

"It's like a feeding ground out there, CJ. The press will jump on anything. You know that better than anyone. We jut don't want that. So don't tell us that we need to tell you, because I know that sometimes, you have to tell the press something even if you want to keep it a secret. You have to in order to control the story. But we're not a story to control, CJ! That's your job, I get that, and that's why we didn't tell you. Because we just weren't ready," Sam glares at me and then takes off his glasses, rolling up his sleeves and stabbing the table as he talks, trying to prove his point.

"Well, now I know!" I yell back at him. "So now, you are a story that I get to control in the press room. And you've got to deal with it. It's not my choice that you two are dating. Truthfully, if it were, I would break you up right now because of what this could mean for you and this administration. But that's not my choice. So let me do my job and tell the public."

I sigh and turn to Ainsley, who's been awfully quiet this whole time.

She looks at me, "What?"

"You haven't really said anything," I tell her.

"Well, I don't need to. Sam isn't messing this up. Yet," She shoots Sam a grin and he rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I'll jump in when needed," Ainsley smiles sweetly but I know that she's telling the truth. I guess that this is one thing that the two of them can agree on.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"We just have to drop it in," I tell him. "There's so much going on right now that it probably won't be too big a deal. Oh, and I'm happy for you guys. You both deserve it."

And they both do.

I leaked the story to Katie the next day. I just couldn't bring myself to do it that night even though it could have made the deadline. I thought that if anything, it would be a tiny article (since her story would have been published only two days after Bartlet's announcement), and no one else would pick it up. Well, I was wrong. Not to say that it was a bigger deal than everything else going on, but it was a bigger deal than any of us had expected. There are numerous stories depicting Ainsley as a victim: to her beauty and to Sam. They say that Sam is just using her because of her body and her political influence.

Other articles show it the other way around. Sam is the victim and Ainsley is forcing him to date her. They say that she is using him to further her own position in the White House and is coercing him to learn government secrets.

And then there are the articles that say that Sam and Ainsley aren't actually dating. They accuse the White House of faking the relationship in order to promote the image of bipartisanship and putting aside politics. Really, though, this one doesn't make much sense to me. Wouldn't it be bipartisan if Sam and Ainsley agreed to pretend to be dating to pretend to be bipartisan?

But the worst reactions were from people here in the White House. Sam and Ainsley told everyone the day that I leaked it to Katie. First was Donna, because they thought she'd have the best reaction. They were absolutely right.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more chapters with reactions from different people. Some will be before articles were put out, but some will be after. Ah... the one with President Bartlet will be a lot of fun... (although not as fun as it would have been with the Bossa Nova and then Leo's closet incidents). **

**So I hope that you enjoyed this even if it was a little odd.**

**And about the fact that after three months, somebody would have caught on: first of all, nothing much changed between them. They kiss now and then, but even before they were dating, they would eat many meals together even at each others houses. Second of all, when they did hold hands, it was under the table and no one except maybe a dog would have seen them. Lastly, Ainsley's office is in the basement and no one really visits her much...**


	2. Donna

**A/N: So this chapter is when Donna finds out. It is told from Ainsley's point of view. I hope that you like it! I'm not very good at Ainsley's voice, so if anyone has suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, if you would like to see them tell anyone and/or hear their reactions, just let me know. So far, I'm probably going to write Toby, Josh, President and Dr. Bartlet, Leo, Charlie, and both sets of parents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to West Wing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ainsley POV**

"Donna!" I see Donna walking towards the mess and I run after her. Sam quickly follows.

She turns around, "Hey Ainsley, hi Sam. How are you guys?"

"I'm doing okay, but I'm exhausted. How are you doing with all of this?" I reply.

"It's been hard without Mrs. Landingham. She was like my grandmother. Even though it's only been a couple of days, I'm missing her a lot. Whenever I go to visit Leo or Charlie or President Barlet, I see her desk. I mean, it's not like she never took sick days. I guess that it's because I know that she's gone and she's not coming back from this sick day," She breaks off and clears her throat. She stands still briefly before Sam walks forward and hugs her tightly. I know that he, too, was close with her. I'm sad that I only got to say hello a few times, but the few times I did, she was very sweet. She seemed like an amazing woman.

After a moment, Donna steps back, "What do you need?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to have lunch. You want to?" I ask her.

"Sure," She shrugs and grabs a tissue out of her purse as we head into the mess.

We all grab some food and take a seat. After a few minutes of small talk (we're trying to avoid the president's MS, Mrs. Landingham, and Haiti), I start fidgeting. Beside me, Sam notices and clears his throat nervously.

"So, Ainsley and I… We…" Sam can't seem to get it out, so I jump in.

"Sam and I are dating."

She smiles widely and looks at the two of us, "Really?"

When we both nod, Donna squeals. She stands up and runs over to hug me. She walks behind Sam and gives him a hug before stepping back. She hits him on the back of the head before sitting down.

Sam looks stunned for a second, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Well, you're going to mess up at some point," Donna says with a shrug. "It's a 'don't hurt her and that's for all the times you did and will do' slap."

She turns to me, "So, how'd it happen?"

"Well, right after the State of the Union, do you remember that I did a segment on Capitol Beat?"

Donna nods, so I continue, "Sam came to talk to me about the adrenaline rush or something, but anyway, afterwards I was feeling so good about the segment that I went out to the sculpture garden." I explain the pink squirrel and the dancing and the kiss and then Sam taking me to his place before Donna interrupts, "Wait, did you get together then?"

"Well, the next morning," I tell her.

"It's been three months?" She exclaims.

"Yeah," Sam nods.

"So you waited this long to tell me? Ainsley, Sam, I thought that you knew that you could tell me anything!" She crosses her arms and glares at us.

"I do trust you, Donna," Sam tells her.

"Besides CJ, you're the first one that we told. And we only told her because she walked in on the two of us kissing," I add.

"You told CJ, the woman that talks all day to reporters before me? If I started dating anyone I'd tell you, but now I'm starting to rethink that!" Donna glares at us.

"I know, Donna. We're sorry," Sam tries to appease her. "We just didn't want anyone to overhear us and leak it. We wanted to keep it away from the press. I promise that if anything else happens, you will be the first one to know if CJ doesn't find out first."

"Oh, thanks Sam, I'm really feeling loved," Donna tells him, rolling her eyes. She turns to me, "I'm totally mad at you, but we're having a girls night soon."

I laugh, "All right, Donna."

"Donna?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You're like a sister to me, I promise I'll tell you if something else happens. And I can guarantee that I'll be coming to you for advice," Sam tells her.

"Thanks, Sam. You're like a brother to me, too, but that's not getting you off the hook."

"Fine. But I do have one thing to ask you. I think that you'll really enjoy it." He's trying to sounds sincere, but he's fighting back a smile. It's obvious that whatever favor he wants Donna to do, she won't do it.

"What?"

"Would you like to do the honors of telling Josh about Ainsley and me? I'm sure that he'd love to hear about us from you. It would be preferable if you did it today so he doesn't about it in the paper. You could just drop it into a conversation, just bring it up casually and then talk about something else and-," Donna cuts him off.

"Sam, I am not going to help you on this! I'm still mad at you, and you know with Josh I always have to play 'don't kill the messenger.'"

"But-"

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry that it's so short!**


	3. Toby

**A/N: Sorry that this is so late! I've having major writer's block on both stories. I haven't had any time to work, anyway.**

**To recap what has happened, Ainsley and Sam are dating and CJ is leaking it to the press. Sam and Ainsley now have to tell everyone in one day- all in a day's work in the West Wing. So far they've told Donna. It's Toby's turn, now.**

* * *

The salmon colored ball hits the glass window and then bounces back into Toby's outstretched hand. Again and again he throws the ball until Sam, finally gathering himself, heads over.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Sam asks.

"Can we go over the piece on Haiti?" Toby holds out his hand, waiting for Sam to put the aforementioned paper within his grasp.

"The press is going to have a field day over this," Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. "President Bartlet is certainly not conventional."

Toby ignores the last remark, "Speaking of press, CJ told me to find out something from you. She seemed a bit… excited." Toby regards Sam with suspicion. "What's going on?"

Sam shakes his head quickly, "CJ? No, I can't think of anything that she'd want me to tell you. Sorry. I'll let you know if I remember. So back to Haiti, do you think this is ready to give to CJ?"

Toby reads over it quickly and makes a few marks, "Try to use more punctuation. And make sure when you give this to CJ to tell her not to get cute with the reporters. This is a big deal. We can't have her mess this up, especially now. Got it?"

Sam nods, "I'll finish this up quickly and then have Ginger send it over. I have to head downstairs to talk to Ainsley about, well, Sagittarius."

"Everyone knows now, Sam. You don't have to call it that. What do you need to talk to Ainsley about, anyway?

"Just some… legal issues. I want to get them figured out before the hearings," Sam stands up and heads for the door when Toby hits him in the bag with the ball.

"Sit down. Leo's making me ask you. How are you doing with all of this? I remember when President Bartlet told me, I was pissed. I started yelling at him," Toby tells Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam shrugs. "I'm still a little mad, but I get why he did it, at least more than when I first found out. I'm not sure what was the right thing to do, but I get it. Plus, I've got Ainsley-," he cuts off, realizing his mistake. Quickly, he tries to fix it, "I've got Ainsley to help with the legal issues and Josh or Donna if I need to talk."

"Just know you can…" Toby trails off, looking extremely uncomfortable. "If you want, you can talk to me."

"I've got to go," Sam points to the door. "I'll finish this up and then head downstairs."

Toby suddenly jerks forward, "It was something about Ainsley."

"What?" Sam asks.

"She told me to ask you about Ainsley. You're not turning Republican, are you?"

"No, definitely not," Sam turns red, remembering his comment about her getting Republican juice on him. "I'm still a Democrat, through and through. Really, I don't know what CJ was talking about. Ask her."

* * *

"CJ!"

"Tobus! How are you, my dear friend?" CJ looks up from her papers and smiles. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you gotten the piece on Haiti?"

"Yeah, Ginger dropped it by a few minutes ago."

"Did it have any punctuation?" Toby asks.

"Yes, it did. But I doubt you came here to ask if it had punctuation."

Toby growls slightly, "Tell me what's going on with Sam and Ainsley. Whatever it is is starting to interfere with his work. He's acting funny."

"Ask him."

"I did. All he said was that he needed her legal help with something for the hearings."

"Well," CJ chuckles. "I doubt he's lying. Spanky sucks at it."

Toby rolls his eyes with impatience, "Tell me."

CJ shakes her head and scrawls something on a piece of paper, "Don't read it. Give it to Sam. And Toby, don't be too hard on him."

Toby smirks, "Am I ever?"

* * *

Toby heads all the way downstairs and enters the Steampipe Trunk Distribution Venue. The heat and noise hits him all of a sudden.

"Sam!" Toby barks.

Sam jumps and Ainsley looks up from where the two of them are crouched over books and papers.

"Hey Toby," Sam says.

"CJ told me to give this to you." Toby hands a piece of paper to Sam.

Ainsley smiles, "Hi Toby."

"Ainsley."

Sam opens the note cautiously and reads it,

_Spanky, if you don't tell Toby, I'll tell him what you were really doing last night. And he would not be very happy._

Sam gulps slowly and hands the paper to Ainsley. She raises her eyebrows and gives a small nod.

"Well, Toby," Ainsley begins, "we have something to tell you and we'd appreciate it if before you made any comments, you let us finish. Now I understand if you want to interrupt but please try and refrain from doing so because we'd really like a chance to explain so that there's no miscommunication."

"Ainse," Sam whispers. "Take a deep breath."

She nods and smiles nervously.

Sam clears his throat as Toby watches with obvious exasperation, "Spit it out."

"After the State of the Union address, Ainsley slept at my house – no, nothing happened, I slept on the couch – and then the next morning we decided to give dating a try. We've been going out ever since. CJ found out last night and she's telling Katie today. There might be something small in the papers tomorrow, so we decided to tell you now," Sam explains quickly.

Toby takes a deep breath, "Sam, can I talk to you outside please?"

Sam nods and they walk into the hallway.

"You're dating the Associate White House Council." It came out as a statement rather than a question.

All of a sudden, Sam feels a sharp stinging sensation on the back of his head.

"What the hell, Toby?!"

"I could say the same thing! She's a Republican!"

"So? I love her, Toby," Sam sighs.

"She's still a Republican! Do you understand the repercussions of this? This could influence both of your political careers forever. If either of you are ever running for office, this will hurt you. People on both sides will accuse you of sleeping with the enemy just to try to seem bipartisan and to further yourself. You will be accused of using each other. I like her, but is she worth it?"

"Yes," Sam replies, without hesitating.

"But is it enough that you can accept her politics? It won't work if you can't leave politics at the office," Toby stares at Sam, probing him for an answer. "You have to be able to love her even when you disagree."

"I think we can. We're trying."

"You can't just try. You have to make sure that it happens. Don't mess it up, because it can get ugly. Believe me."

"You and Andy?" Sam asks, and then takes it back when Toby doesn't answer. "Sorry, never mind. But why does everyone think I'm going to mess this up? Donna already yelled at me."

"Because it's you. But congratulations, she's a good girl."

"Thanks, Toby. I gotta- I gotta get back in there," Sam points behind him.

"Yeah. I need to see a draft of the bit about informing people about MS in no more than two hours."

"You'll have it."

"Oh, and do you mind if I tell Andy? She'd kill me I know and she has to learn it from the papers."

"You're not even married and she still has you controlled!" Sam laughs. "You better run and tell her, baby."

"Didn't I tell you that you might not want to call me baby?"

Sam nods, "Got it. I'll bring the draft in soon."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this! I can't really update regularly at the moment, but I'll try to as soon as possible. Let me know if you have suggestions. Next up is Josh.**


	4. Josh Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! So, this is actually just one part of two. I'm a little stuck. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like the Josh/Donna moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the West Wing.**

* * *

Ainsley POV

"Hey, Ainsley."

"Oh, hi, Josh. What brings you down here?"

"Ah, a few of us were going to head down to the bar on 4th street. Donna wanted to invite you. I said I'd do it," Josh looks slightly flustered.

"Sure, I'd love to come. Are you all leaving right now?" Ainsley's smile is bright as she thinks about getting to spend the evening with her boyfriend and her new friends.

"Yeah, in about 15 minutes. Hey listen," Josh trails off.

"Are you okay?" Ainsley's never seen Josh looking so hesitant and worried before. His forehead is creased and his palms are slightly sweaty. Plus, she's never really seen him do something that Donna could, or even offered, to do.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to… apologize for how I behaved when you first came here. Donna was yelling at me this morning, saying how I'd never really said sorry. You've been great, helping out with this and putting up with all of us. I'm not sure I would have been able to do that. I'm just going to head on up now. We'll see you soon?"

"I just have to finish this. And really, it's okay. I'd forgotten all about that. Plus, I understand. Leo once compared me to a fox coming in your rabbit hole, or something like that. I'm sure I'd have been the same if our roles were switched."

Josh laughs, "Ainsley, you're from Georgia, right? Well, I'm sure you've got the Southern charm and Southern manners."

"Has Sam been spreading that rumor about me? I am not from Georgia. I am from the proud state of North Carolina. And yes, my mama did bring me up proper," Ainsley replies indignantly.

"Woah there, I didn't mean anything by it. We need some Southern blood around here. Come on, we should get going."

"Okay," Ainsley replies with a shrug. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"So, Ainsley, welcome to the Sisterhood!" CJ lifts her beer and clinks it with Donna's and mine.

Donna laughs, "Yes, we're a very exclusive Sisterhood. Very few members. Just the two of us, plus Ginger, Bonnie, Carol, and Margret. Well, Zoey and Mrs. Bartlet are honorary members."

"Well, thank you. I'm touched. I bet that I'm the first Republican member."

"Definitely. But don't worry, that'll change soon," Donna smiles at me.

"Really? Who are we getting? I don't know any others in the building," I ask before understanding what they're saying. "There's no way that I will become a Democrat."

"Not even Sam can change your mind?"

"CJ, Sam's only won two arguments against me. Ever. I doubt that he'd win this one."

"With us joining in, we'll convert you in no time," CJ smirks and then leans in. "Plus, our handshake is cooler."

"Anyway," Donna breaks in. "Have you told Josh yet?"

"I think Sam's doing that right now," I say, gesturing over to where the two of them are sitting at the bar, talking. Every few seconds, Josh seems to look over to the booth where we're sitting to catch Donna's eye and smile.

"Now, tell me again why you and Josh aren't dating?" I ask her.

"What?!" Donna stares at me incredulously. "Why would Josh and I date? He's my boss."

"So?" CJ adds.

"First of all, I don't have feeling for him. Second of all, even if I did, it's inappropriate. A boss can't date his assistant."

"You know, I have wondered why you're still his assistant after this long. You could've had basically any vacancy that came up. Even Deputy Chief of Staff to Mrs. Bartlet. She told me that she asked you right after Rosslyn, but you wanted to make sure Josh got back on his feet," CJ mentions.

"Wait, seriously!" I ask. I've never heard about this before. "That would have been an amazing opportunity!"

"I know, but I couldn't leave just then. Josh was having such a hard time. He really needed me," Donna sighs.

"Mrs. Bartlet would have waited until you felt that Josh could handle it if you had asked. And of course he needed you, Josh will always need you. But you've got to understand that he _wants_ you professionally, but he _needs_ you personally," CJ adds.

Donna shrugs, looking slightly uncomfortable, "I thought we were here to talk about Sam and Ainsley, not Josh and me."

"Ah ha! So you admit, there is a Josh and you!"

She just rolls her eyes, "He was hurting after Rosslyn. I couldn't leave."

"I know. You helped him more than any of us could. I'll drop it. For now."

I look over at Ainsley. She's with Donna and CJ, smiling and laughing. I'm glad that they get along. It was so hard for her in the beginning, trying so hard not only to fit in, but first and foremost to be respected. We certainly weren't the most welcoming colleagues.

* * *

Sam POV

"Sam!"

I'm startled out of my reverie by an impatient-looking Josh, "You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, yeah," I reply meekly. I'm not quite sure how Josh is going to respond.

"Why were you staring at the Republican Sex Kitten?" He asks.

I stare in surprise, "You heard about that?"

"I overheard President Bartlet and Leo talking when I was heading into the Oval Office. You're just asking for her wrath. Are you two good enough friends that you can call her that?" Josh is grinning like the Cheshire cat. I can tell that he's wanted to tease me about it for a while. Truthfully, I'm not sure why he waited until now, but I won't complain.

"She doesn't exactly know about it, and she's not about to find out either," I say. I don't want to test anything between us. I'm sure that President Bartlet will tell her at some point, but not yet. And definitely not by Josh.

"No, no, of course not," Josh assures me, but with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You tell her and I'll tell Donna about you moaning her name in your sleep," I threaten.

Josh gets a 'deer in the headlights' look, "I was just out of surgery! I wasn't right in the head, you know that!"

I roll my eyes, "You're never right in the head." But the surgery didn't affect his brain. Besides, it was a week after his surgery. It was the same night that I stayed over at his house to keep an eye on him so that Donna could go him and relax after having Josh as a patient.

He was a little loopy on medicines that night and he admitted to me that he wanted to date Donna. I know that he doesn't remember and even if he did he'd deny it, so I'm just trying to push him in the right direction. I've recruited Ainsley, CJ, Charlie, and a begrudging Toby. We all agree that they'd be good for each other.

Josh groans, "I walked right into that one. But why do you even care if Ainsley finds out? I mean, it was just a joke."

"Because," I reply, "she'd think that I really am trying to take advantage of her."

"Why would she think that? I mean, it's not like you two are having sex," Josh points out. Suddenly, a light bulb seems to go off in his head, "You two are having sex! And you don't call that taking advantage of her? G-d, Sam, I thought you were better than that! Sure, she's the new girl and she's a Republican, but you should at least have the decency to treat her right!" Josh stands up and looks like he's about to explode before I stop him.

"No! Josh, Ainsley and I have never had sex. I swear. And even if we had, I wouldn't be using her. How can you think so little of me?" I'm not talking about sex. I just don't want Ainsley to think that I'm only dating her because she's gorgeous or to further myself- you know, because she's Republican.

Josh ignores that last part and I decide to let it go because in truth, it really did sound like I was insinuating that, "Then why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care if she finds out what you called her?" Josh asks.

"Because, we're dating."

"You're what?" Josh asks incredulously.

"Dating."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. **


	5. Josh Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry that it's short, but I just thought that the end was a good place to stop. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to West Wing.**

* * *

Sam POV

"You mean like friends with benefits?" Josh seems stunned.

"Well," I say rolling my eyes, "those would be some pretty bad benefits considering the fact that I already said that we're not sleeping together. So that would mean friends and not dating. Plus, I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Does the name Laurie ring any bells? Oh, and by that time, we were actually just friends. I wouldn't ruin, much less harm, my career for meaningless sex."

Josh finally seems to understand, "So you guys are actually dating? Like looking to settle down?"

I sigh, "Yes, Josh, we're actually dating. And maybe, someday."

"She's a Republican! I mean, I like her as a friend, but really? A bipartisan relationship? She doesn't believe in abortion or gun control. She wants to take the country back 50 years! How can you date someone like that?" Josh explodes.

I glare at him. This is what I was worried about, "Yes, she is a Republican. First of all, she believes in abortions in certain circumstances, like in rape cases. Second, she is willing to compromise, something that you should learn how to do better. And she is fervent in her opinions-."

Suddenly, it comes to me that the best way to deal with this to talk calmly. Josh is closer to me than any of my siblings, but he is more stubborn and unyielding than almost anyone else I've ever met. Sometimes it can be a good thing in our field, but other times it gets him in trouble, "Do you remember Mr. Willis of Ohio, the social studies teacher?"

At Josh's nod I continue. "Toby liked him because he voted based on the arguments. He didn't play politics. Ainsley's similar; she doesn't base her ideas on party affiliation. Most of her views align with the Republican party, but I've managed to convince her of some things, and she concedes. She does the same for me. She wants what's right for the country, and she tries her hardest to be right. And look at her! Fifty years ago, Ainsley wouldn't have been able to be in the position that she's in now. She's a top lawyer for the leader of the free world. She amazes me every day, every conversation that we have."

"Okay, I can see that," Josh replies grudgingly. It's better than I expected.

"But why? Why her?" Josh asks. He looks genuinely curious. "Is this because of Lisa? I know that you want a wife and kids, but do you really want to marry someone you don't actually love? I mean, Ainsley looks somewhat like Lisa, but don't date her just because-," I cut Josh off before he can finish speaking.

"Don't talk about Ainsley like this again. No, this is not because of Lisa. We were over a long time ago and you know that. I am not, in any way, settling with Ainsley. If anything, she is compromising with me. She is amazing. Smart, vibrant, beautiful, and not afraid to speak her mind. She is passionate about politics and she makes decisions and thinks based on her conscience, not on her party or what makes her look good. And, yes, I do love her. Actually, I realized that this morning. But don't talk about her like that. This isn't some fling," My voice is quiet, yet slightly threatening.

Josh shakes his head, "I didn't mean anything by it! I was just wondering. I don't want you to make a mistake here. Don't fake yourself into thinking that you're not compromising just to so you can have a family."

I raise my eyebrows, "I don't think I'm quite ready to actually settle down, but… Josh, I have to tell you something and you have to promise to keep this between you and me. You can't even tell Donna."

"I would promise, but you know that I'll tell her anyway. Somehow she'll figure out that I have a secret and she'll guilt it or pull it or just get it out of me someway. So say what you're going to say, knowing that it will get to Donna," Josh grins.

"Fine. But you have to tell her not to tell CJ, and she actually cannot tell CJ. Understood? CJ, like me, is a spokesman. It will come out."

"Okay, okay. What were you going to tell me?" Josh asks impatiently.

"I just… I think she could be the one," I tell him quietly.

"Seriously? After dating for what, one day? A week? You already know that you love and want to marry her?" Josh looks incredulous.

I groan, remembering that I have to go through the whole story of how we got together and then try to have Josh ignore the fact that I didn't tell him for three months.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the patience! I'm thinking that next will be either be Charlie and the Bartlets (the next day) or one set of parents. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
